


Lessons

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-scene from a long-ago WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

A pale thin hand covering his, moving his sword in the correct manner. A foot impatiently kicking his feet into the proper stance. A fist striking out quick as a snake if he is too clumsy. Sarcastic comments when he burns the rice. Hideyoshi thinks too much about all of these. Most of all he thinks of how to be just clumsy enough to win the exasperated sigh and have the hand close over his as it grasps the sword.

He knows seductive fox-spirits are female. But Hideyoshi can think of no better way to describe his yellow-eyed companion.


End file.
